Walking Contradiction
by Deathwish911
Summary: This is a what if Minato was able to help Akitsu and Uzume. Yes this will be a harem fic. Rated [M] for situations and other fun stuff.
1. Chapter 1

"Speach"

'_Thought_'

**Chapter 1: Cold Shoulder**

She sat on the bench in the park, twilight turning to night. It also showed in her mood, when she saw the lights come on, she kept the mask of indifference on when chaos ensued on the inside. She kept staring out into nothingness. As the breeze blew the dirty long sleeved shirt showed that's all she was wearing, but still everyone passed her by. '_...Discarded...I'm discarded, no one wants me...no one needs me…_' She looked down to the ground. A nineteen to twenty year old guy walked up to her, his bed head of black hair and his deep blue eyes looked down to her in kindness as he offered her a hand.

"Hey...Do you need some help?" He got down to a knee to look into her eyes.

"I'm...I'm a discarded number…"

"I have no idea what that means...but you need some clothes…" He then heard her stomach growl. "As well as a meal." He smiled at her again as she looked up to him.

'_Why is he being so nice to me?_' She felt him take her hand.

"Do you have a place to live?" He looked at her worriedly.

"I-I'm just discarded…" She looked back down again feeling shame.

"You can live with me then. I'll warn you though, the landlady can be very strict, but deep down she is a very kind person." He smiled at her and she felt that his was a kind gaze.

"Why...why would you do this...I'll be discarded again…" She tried to pull away, but lack of food made her weak.

"I promise, I'll take care of you." He looked seriously at her.

"Ok…" She followed along behind him. '_Is he…-_'

"Hold it right there, my master wants that Sekirei, and he'll get her." A very large woman, heavily muscled stood in front of them.

"Leave them be." A guy in a black outfit and white hair jumped in between the large woman and the discarded number.

"I, Homura, number six, will help you." He looked to Minato and Akitsu. "Run!"

Minato grabbed Akitsu by the hand and ran.

"Where do you think your going?" A girl with a scythe jumped in front of them.

"Home with her." Minato got in front of Akitsu.

"She can't even be winged...so she's useless for the plan." She had a psychotic glint in her eye.

"Then why does your master want her if she's 'useless'? I don't see her as useless." Akitsu looked at him shocked and then moved around him.

"I am sekirei number seven, Akitsu. And I will shatter all of my ashikabi's doubts." Her tone of voice went subarctic. '_Shit! I know she is weak from hunger...This can't..._' A swordsman walked from nowhere.

"Yomi, that's enough...she has chosen her Ashikabi."

"But master…-"

"...Doesn't need this one. Walk away." The look in his eye was murder.

"Fine…" Yomi leap away.

"Thank-"

"Don't thank me...just please take care of her. Just know that you can't leave the city...If you want more info on the plan, find another sekirei. If the other one reacts to you, wing her if you wish, just know that there are more powerful people out there that will force sekirei to be winged...if you become one of them, I will kill you." He turned a murdering glare to Minato.

"Whats your name?"

"I am number five, Mutsu." The swordsman just left.

**xXXx**

Akitsu looked at the small bachelor's pad with indifference. She looked in the fridge and found leftover takeout from down the street. He handed her some boxers, jeans, and a t shirt, all clean, and some soap and pointed to the shower.

"A warm shower should help cheer you up...I'll order some food." He smiled at her as she accepted the offered clothing.

"Thank you my Ashikabi." She bowed her head and went to bathe herself.

He took out his cellphone and called a place that would deliver. After that he called his mother.

"Uh hi mom...I've...got a problem...I failed the test again...I need some help, I found this girl with a strange tattoo on her head...yes, she is very beautiful...but she is now home with me, and I need to have my allowance raised...if you won't do that can you help me get a job? I'll do construction work...so I should talk to the foreman of Takashi Construction?...Yes mom, thank you so much...love you to...bye." He hung his head and breathed in.

The doorbell rang and he paid for the food, when it was all set out Akitsu walked out from the shower in the clothes he provided her. He could see her nipples right through the shirt, but at least they were covered. He got up and grabbed two glasses of water, handing one to her.

"So, do you have any family?" He looked into her eyes.

"No."

"Do you have any friends?" He broke the chopsticks and stirred around the noodles.

"No." She followed his example. '_Crap...and I'm not going to kick her back out onto the street..._'

"Then it's good I found you. I will take care of you." He remembered Mutsu's warning.

She finished her food and looked at him, which he then handed her what he was eating. '_She must've been hungry..._'

"This is good…" She smiled a small smile at him.

"I'm sorry for the sleeping arrangements, but you can have my futon." He showed her where it was as well as taking some blankets so that he could sleep on the floor in the dining area.

They both fell asleep slowly, him colder than her.

When they awoke in the morning she was snuggled up next to him, naked as a newborn. '_Oook...This should have been expected..._' She stirred next to him, pulling him closer. Slowly she woke up and without thinking she kissed him. What happened next shocked the people at MBI and Minato. The symbol that was tattooed on her forehead disappeared and glowing wings shot out of her back.

"_**By the ice of my pact, I shall shatter my Ashikabi's doubts."**_ Her voice seemed to echo. When the glow subsided she looked down to him and seen him breathless.

"Are you an angel?" He was staring at her not in fear, but in awe.

"I am your sekirei, and you are my ashikabi. I will do as you will." When she said that you could see the gears turning in his head.

"Y-You mean-?" He looked at her trembling.

She laid her head down on his chest to listen to his heartbeat.

"Yes, anything you desire me to do and I will do it."

"I...I think...I think I'll get some breakfast ready...what would you like?" He slowly got up from the floor feeling stiff.

"I don't know."

"Then I'll make something quick." He then made a simple breakfast of instant miso soup and toast.

As they ate in silence she leaned into him. '_I've got to talk to that guy at the construction firm to get that job._' He looked at her and then handed her some money.

"While I'm gone, go to the thrift store and pick out some clothes, some underwear, and a good pair of shoes. I'm sorry that I'm poor…"

"Do not worry...and it doesn't matter if you are poor, as long as I'm with you, that is all that matters." She smiled at him and he blushed.

"Then I guess we better get going...if you spend your money right you can get some lunch." He smiled at her as she wore his flip-flops. They left the tiny apartment hand in hand, happy.

**xXXx**

The technicians looked to the readouts and some of the elder ones were cursing. Takimi looked up in irritation. The source of said irritation was coming down to her office in a white cape and bad seventies fashion.

"What is this I hear about number seven being winged? Wasn't that an impossibility?" He looked at her.

"It was, but it looks like she managed to be winged...and by my son." Takimi looked down in self pity.

"Then he has joined the game of the gods...Time to give him something special...only he can get this though…" He started to laugh as he held a black credit card in his hand.

**xXXx**

The foreman, Ishi Muba, looked at the kid and nodded. '_I need all the help I can get, due to the timetable that MBI is setting..._' He pointed over to a scruffy looking man in a construction uniform.

"Go and help Seo, these houses need to come down, there's a sledge." He then turned to some of the workers that started to loaf. "GET BACK TO WORK! I don't pay you to sit on your ass's! Now _Move_!"

As Minato started working on the outer supports, the scruffy man known as Seo started working next to him.

"So, you're new to this I can tell, you aren't taking your time. If you keep on going like that, you'll be tired before lunch." Seo almost lazily swung his sledge hammer, striking and breaking some supports, but in a way that room crumbled in on itself.

"...So, have you been doing this long?" Minato swung his sledge breaking the two by four's.

"Kid, I do what I need to, even if its under the table." Seo broke another support and the room fell in on itself.

"Well I failed the entrance exam...twice." He started moving some of the debris.

"That's alright kid, as long as you can get a job, that's all that matters." Seo helped him.

"Right…" After taking down two more rooms the Foreman called a lunch break.

Seo looked and saw that all he was eating was some bread. "Kid, that ain't gonna cut it." Seo waited until two beautiful twins showed up with black hair and amber eyes. They wore what could be called maid outfits, but it looked like they had been in a fight.

"What happened to you two?" Seo looked concerned.

"We tried to get another unwinged, but the Defender got in our way." One of them said that was in a dark blue maid outfit.

"Come on Hikari! We were lucky he didn't roast us!" The other one said that was in a red maid's outfit.

"Anyway, we were fired because we went chasing after her." Hikari Looked down.

"It's ok, did you bring enough for one more?" Seo pointed his thumb at Minato.

"Ok, who are you and what have you done with Seo?" The red one looked suspiciously at him.

"I'm feeling generous today...can't I do that once in a while?" Seo looked to them.

"Here." Hikari handed him a pre-made bento.

"Thank you." Minato took the meal and ate it like it was a last meal.

"Slow down kid...don't want to make yourself sick now." Seo ate his slowly. The twins sat by them and ate as well.

"Hibiki, what was that one girl wearing?" Hikari looked to her twin.

"All I remember was the red gloves." Hibiki looked thoughtful.

"And number six kept you from defeating her?" Seo looked to them. They didn't notice Minato's startled expression.

"Yes, saying something along the lines of _She should be able to find the one she's supposed to be with._ In the end it's just a battle royal." Hikari looked to Minato confused. "What?"

"There was a...guy that helped me...said that he was number six." Minato looked to the three.

"Ah...he helped you with a sekirei...which one?" Seo looked interested.

"Akitsu…" He looked a little worried.

"Don't worry kid, they only go after unwinged and defeat them. And congrats on picking one up." Seo patted him on the shoulder.

"FIFTEEN MINUTES!" The Foreman's voice could be heard over the loudspeaker.

They finished their lunch and got ready to go back to work.

**xXXx**

Akitsu looked in the thrift store cleaned items and picked out two in her bra size, two panties, and two pairs of socks. She quickly found some jeans that fit her as well as two shirts. As she was looking there was one more person that was in there. She had brown hair and eyes, and looked lost. '_I recognize that look._' Akitsu knew that look, it was one that she had before she found her Ashikabi. She slowly went up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey…" She looked down sadly again.

"What happened?" Akitsu looked to her keeping the concern in her eyes.

"I...I reacted...but they killed her…" She looked to Akitsu, emotion overflowing.

"Who?"

"Kakizaki...He wants me but I've said no...and he killed her…" The girl was emotionally numb.

"Come with me, my Ashikabi will help you."

"He'll be in danger to…" The girl looked concerned.

"He stood in front of me to protect me, he'll do the same for you." Akitsu just looked at her and slowly lead her to the cash register where she paid for her items. The walk home was slow, but the girl eventually gave a name, Uzume.

**xXXx**

When Minato came to his building he saw his landlady. She had white hair and acted like his grandmother. She waved him over and he walked over with a smile.

"I'm sorry to say this, but one more person moving in with you I don't have a problem with; two, I do. I'll have to ask you to leave by the end of the month…" She looked down sadly.

"I'm sorry…"

"So am I, I would offer you something bigger, but the truth is I don't have anything bigger. But if you go to Izumo Inn, you can get a place there till you can get your own place. Its a boarding house that helps people like yourself." She smiled at him as he bowed.

"I thank you, but truth be told I have no idea what happened."

"Your girlfriend came down and asked about one more moving in. I said I would talk with you about it. So I have." The Landlady went back inside her own small apartment as he went up to his unit.

When he entered his domicile, he noticed the brown haired girl that was sitting on the floor. '_I better not say anything till morning._' He put his groceries down and sat next to Akitsu.

"This is Uzume, and she needs your help." She looked to her Ashikabi sincerely.

"How can I help?"

"Uzume, would you allow him to wing you?" The question had the girl look at him.

"But...is that ok?" He remembered Mutsu's warning.

"It's ok if she allows it." Akitsu looked to her questioningly.

"...ok…" She leaned up to kiss him.

"Should I?" He looked to Akitsu who just nodded.

When he seen the nod he kissed Uzume. She felt something warm flow into her as she kissed him. After the wings glow subsided she gave an honest smile.

"_**By the bale of my contract all of my Ashikabi's enemies will be vanquished.**_**"** She hugged him close as Akitsu smiled. Elsewhere someone was throwing a temper tantrum when they were informed that their prize has been winged by someone else.

"I...I don't want to have to face that guy…" He looked to Akitsu and then to Uzume.

"You won't. And don't worry, we're here to help you with anything." Uzume smiled and felt a lot of warmth through the tether.

"I...I-ok…" He blushed as he looked away.

Akitsu started to make dinner as the TV came on.

"Congratulations on winging your second sekirei! I'm Hiroto Minaka, The Game Master, and welcome to the game of the Gods! Now the Sekirei Plan is a secret, so you can't tell anybody. The whole goal is to have the sekirei fight till one remains, and that lucky one will get to live with their Ashikabi as they ascend to the heavens! Good luck...any questions?" The game master looked intently at him. The question came from Akitsu.

"I have one Professor. What are you going to do about Kakizaki? He killed Uzume's actual ashikabi, the girl that she was reacting to, just so that he could get her."

"So she let your ashikabi wing her?" His tone was serious.

"Yes, she did."

"Then I have no problem with Minato being her ashikabi, but it looks like someone is trying to break the rules of the game, and we can't have that...I'll deal with him." The way he said it sent chills down his spine. "I'll be sending a gift your way Minato, enjoy it...now I'm a very busy man and I must get back to work." The TV turned off as there was a knock at the door. When answered there was a rather large man in a suit that held a box and all he did was hand it to Minato and left. Inside was outfits for both Uzume and Akitsu as well as a black credit card that had MBI on it.

_[To Mr. Sahashi-_

_This card has a limit 41,000 yen a day and you don't have to pay for this card. Please enjoy this gift.]_

He reread it a few times just to be sure and held the card like it was gold.

"I guess...we can the boarding house with this or at least get food with it…"

"Boarding house?" Uzume looked confused which made Minato flinch.

"...Yeah...we have to move by the end of the month, but considering the landlady here, she is being generous...but she gave a place to go to it's called Izumo-"

"-Inn..." Uzume whispered.

"How did you know?" He looked confused.

"I was staying there before this mess with Kakizaki…" She looked down.

"Well we'll follow your lead then when we start packing...when you guys start packing, I need to show up for work tomorrow…" He chuckled as Akitsu smiled.

"Lets get some sleep then." Uzume finished eating as well and done the dishes before getting in the futon with the two others. They all fell asleep peacefully.

**xXXx**

**A/n:** I know, another story, but this one was an itch I had to scratch. Don't expect fast updates for this one though, I'll scratch this itch till its done. Please read and review, and as always, the flames will keep me warm. This is based off of the anime, as I have never read the manga. I'm currently collecting Omamori Himari in Manga form. So you all can expect a story based on that soon. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Anvil**

A girl with amber hair and gray eyes in a white female sailor suit with blue cuffs, collar and a massive hammer flew through the air. Her landing destroyed a roof access point.

"If you stop running I'll be sure and be gentle when I take you to my master." A very familiar scythe wielding girl leapt onto the roof.

"I refuse to be winged in that way!" She screamed as she leapt off the roof and onto another.

"In one piece or in pieces you'll be coming with me, number forty three, Yomi." She followed her prey close to a construction yard.

"I will find him." The girl with the hammer was quickly running out of roofs.

Yomi swung her scythe, the other girl used her massive hammer head to block, but was blown off course, causing her to fall into a construction yard saying _Takashi Construction_. The landing she had wasn't the one she expected, someone broke her fall. He looked to be nineteen to twenty years old with black hair and deep blue eyes in a blue construction coverall.

"Ah not you again!" Yomi looked angrily at him. The girl with the hammer couldn't explain it but she felt very warm when she was near him. '_It's now or never._' She kissed him full force. Her wings blossomed out and she smiled.

_**"The hammer of my pledge! Shatter the enemy of my Ashikabi!"**_ She looked to a pissed off Yomi.

"I'm sekirei number eighty four, Yashima." She looked back to his startled expression.

"Mikogami will get you for this!" Yomi jumped to the roofs and was quickly gone.

"I-I'm Minato Sahashi…" She looked to her new Ashikabi.

"...Thanks...I did react to you...but now I'm certain, you are my Ashikabi." She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to seem like I'm a dick, but I have to get to work...but if you bring me lunch we can get to know each other then...does that sound ok?" She nodded and took the apology.

"Yes…"

"Here is some money, and my current address...I have two other sekirei there, I don't want to seem like I'm a collector but...we're moving to Izumo Inn as the current landlady is kicking me out by the end of the month…" He looked sheepishly to her.

"Ok." She took the money and her hammer and left, coincidentally her hammer made quick work of one half of a house.

**xXXx**

Yomi stopped in front of a white limousine as a window rolled down. Inside were two people one was obscured but you could tell he had a sword. The other was what appeared to be a fifteen year old boy in a white suit with light brown hair and eyes.

"Where is that sekirei I sent you for?"

"...She was winged by the one that got the Ice Sekirei." Yomi looked down in shame.

"Are you certain?" The boy looked annoyed.

"Did she react to him?" The question came from the swordsman.

"It looked like it...but Master Hayato…-"

"Looks like it wasn't meant to be. Get in. When we get home take a few days off." The kid looked to the relieved girl as she did as she was told.

**xXXx**

Since Minato had very little to pack Uzume called for a truck to come pick up the items. What surprised them was when number eighty four knocked on the door. By her clothing alone they could tell she as a sekirei, but she handed them the address in what appeared to be Minato's handwriting.

"I was told to come here and help pack."

"Did you willingly wing yourself on him?" Akitsu looked at her.

"Yes...and I felt so warm…" She blushed as she remembered the experience.

"You can help us clean then...afterward it's time to eat!" Uzume smiled as she welcomed the new person into their circle.

"We need to limit what we spend." Akitsu looked over to them.

"He gave me money…" Yashima handed over the money to Akitsu.

"Then we will have a feast laid out for him when he gets home." Akitsu looked like she was taking charge of the house.

"But he said he wanted me to bring him his lunch…" Yashima looked between the two.

"How about I come with you?" Uzume smiled at her.

"Ok."

"Then we'll go shopping together, and when we get home I'll start on dinner and you two will bring him his lunch." Akitsu looked between the two as they nodded.

"We'll clean as you cook." Uzume looked to the other two as they nodded.

"To the shopping district!"

"And to get some clothes for us as well." Akitsu looked at the other two as they looked down at what they were wearing.

"Whats wrong with this?" Yashima looked confused.

"You need something to clean in." Uzume looked thoughtful.

"Ok." Number eighty four looked back to Uzume still confused.

"Right…" They looked to each other and then left to go shopping.

**xXXx**

Taking down that one house was easy thanks to Yashima and the Foreman liked that fact, even though he didn't know what caused it. When both Seo's and Minato's phone went off at the same time they just looked at each other.

_[Run run run as fast as you can if you want something __**green**_ _to __**wing**__! To the __**arboretum **__you must go if you want this valuable prize.]_ Seo looked to him with a question and he nodded.

"Up to you kid...if you go I'll back you up." Seo looked at him carefully.

"If this is another sekirei...I would like to help her find her destined partner…" Minato looked away.

"It is, and I agree with you." Seo looked up as he started to clear the rubble.

"If she reacts...then what?"

"Kid, she's meant to be with you. That's all that means." Seo was done filling a wheelbarrow and moving it to a large dumpster.

As the Foreman called lunch two sets of two sekirei came from different directions. Hikari and Hibiki had a basket as well as Uzume and Yashima.

"Damn kid...you must've pissed off someone." Seo ran an appreciative eye over Uzume and Yashima.

"Not really…" Minato nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Here's your lunch." Hikari handed Seo some food.

"Say 'ah'..." Uzume looked like she was trying to feed Minato, which in turn made Yashima angry.

"He can eat by himself!"

"Uh...girls…?" Minato placed a hand on each of their shoulders. This got their attention. " I'd rather you guys not fight...it makes living together difficult."

"Sure thing…" Uzume winked at him.

"Yes…" Yashima looked away.

"How about you girls take turns?" Seo looked over to them.

"Yeah...it keeps the fights down to a minimum." He winked to Minato who just smiled and nodded thanks.

"How about it?" Minato looked to them both.

"Sounds good." Uzume nodded happily.

"I agree." Yashima smiled to him blushing.

Hikari and Hibiki just giggled as they watched this scene. As they all ate lunch the Foreman got a call and thanked whatever was watching over him that the house was easy to take down.

"Shifts over!" He called over the loudspeaker.

"That was fast…" Minato looked confused.

"Not really...kid, have you noticed the helo's heading to the arboretum?" Seo gave him a sagely look.

"So…"

"Their preparing a battle ground, and some heavy hitters are going to be there." Seo nodded to him and started to walk to the street with his sekirei.

"Wait up!" Minato followed with his.

"Are you sure you want to do this kid?" Seo looked at him seriously.

"Yes...I want to help her find who she is supposed to be with…" Uzume and Yashima looked to him surprised. "Their not pieces in a game...their people with emotions and feelings…" Both Uzume and Yashima hugged him.

"I feel the same way kid, Hikari and Hibiki are the only ones for me." This caused said twins to blush.

"He treats us more like his girlfriends...even if he can be good for nothing sometimes." Hibiki had an annoyed loving tone in her voice.

"That was harsh…" Seo put his arms around his girls.

"Well its true." Hikari took his hand.

"MBI troops…" Uzume looked to Minato.

"Girls, take 'em down." Seo looked with glee as they all watched how out matched the mercenaries were.

"Ladies first…" Seo motioned to the open gate.

"Times like these…" Hikari looked annoyed and zapped Seo.

"...he can be a real scoundrel." Hibiki wore the same annoyed looked and zapped him again.

As they entered through the gate they didn't see a white limousine parked down the street nor did they see two figures getting out of it.

**xXXx**

Yomi got out of the car as well as a new girl. She had brown hair and eyes and wore a pink and white outfit. She had red gloves on, but the smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Come on number eighty eight, we don't want to keep master waiting." Yomi was already angry that _he_ was here, and with **two** of his sekirei no less. '_I can't fail again...I __**won't**_ _fail again!_' Number forty three had a determined look on her face.

"Alright…" Number eighty eight followed behind Yomi listlessly.

"You should be happy he winged you."

"But...he isn't who I was supposed to be with…"

"Oh Musubi…" Yomi face-palmed.

They started to hear some fighting in the densely packed area of plants.

"We are wasting time!" Yomi jumped over the wall and Musubi followed after, but just a tad bit slower.

**xXXx**

The twins zapped a woman in a blue and white belly-top that revealed some cleavage, tall with green hair and hazel eyes. She recovered just enough to dodge out of the way of another lightning bolt. Another woman in what appeared to be a purple and gold swimsuit dodged a hammer strike, causing earth and rock to be in the air. Yomi jumped in and saw her chance. '_I may not like that __**guy**_ _but that __**BITCH**_ _stole a sekirei from me._' She conveniently had her scythe at the right angle and decapitated the tall green haired woman.

"Toyotama!" The other woman screamed and launched herself at Yomi.

She never saw it coming. Number eighty four used all of her might and hit the woman in the purple and gold swimsuit. Everyone could hear bones breaking, what made it worse was when when she hit a tree, hard, and at what angle the head was in, you knew she was dead before she hit the ground.

"I don't like you, but I have to give you some thanks for allowing me some revenge. Just stay out of my way and you will live." Yomi jumped off again just as Musubi got to the scene.

"I'll still follow you." Uzume looked to her Ashikabi.

"Right." He and Seo nodded and started running in the direction that Minato felt where the little girl was.

"Are you sure she's in this direction?" Uzume looked at him as the plants got thicker.

"As sure as I know that I'm not the Prime Minister!" He looked serious.

When they came upon a tree that looked like hard roots and thick branch's they saw Yomi trying to pull a little girl from it.

"Stop it!" He yelled. His anger flowing off of him as Yomi smiled.

"So I do get to kill you after all...at least I gave you a chance." She launched herself at him, but Uzume pushed him back and made a clothe shield to take the damage the scythe had done. Yomi then changed tactics and went after number ten. No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't get a hit in. Musubi entered the fray, but had no motivation in any of her strikes. Just as she was about to get a lucky hit on Uzume, he jumped in the way and took the full brunt of the hit. Uzume was furious as she kissed his unconscious form.

"_**By the bale of my contract all of my Ashikabi's enemies will be vanquished."**_ What happened next astounded everyone. The clothe Uzume was using became faster and sharper. Yomi was bleeding from over a dozen cuts and hit the ground, her sekirei symbol evaporating. Musubi was bleeding from over **two** dozen cuts and she hit the ground dead. What shocked everyone was when her body rose up and the cuts healed.

"_**Thanks to you I was able to reset this little birds bond. I am sekirei number eight, Yume, the Sekirei of Fate. I have a task for Minato Sahashi, teach all the birds the love that's in his heart. Can you pass that message?"**_ The glowing girl looked to Uzume.

"Um...yeah, sure."

"_**Number eighty eight was fated to be his, as well as one hundred and eight. Help them both."**_ Number eight slowly fell to the ground and was out. Uzume gathered the three bodies as Seo looked to his knocked out form.

"I guess that kid is something special…"

"What do you mean?" Hikari looked to him confused.

"He's the monkey wrench for Minata'a plans." He smiled as he looked at the soldiers coming up on them.

"That girl is an unmarked sekirei." Seo smiled as the mercenary just shrugged his shoulders and helped with the body of Yomi.

On their way home Seo gave Yashima his number. "If he needs _**anything**_ tell him just to call and I'll do my best for him."

"Are you going to charge him?" Hikari looked like she was about to zap him.

"For some things, the friend rate, after all a guy's gotta eat." He put his hands in his pockets.

"Are you sick?" Hibiki looked concerned.

"No, if Minaka is going to fall, it will be through him." Seo pointed at Minato's sleeping form.

"Thanks...I don't know what we would've done without your help…" Uzume smiled at him.

"Think nothing of it, and here is where we split off." Seo waved goodbye as Uzume turned and headed for Izumo Inn.

"Why don't you get Akitsu? and we can meet up at the Inn?"

"Why?" Yashima looked confused.

"Because we may have stirred the hornets nest. Two of Higa's and one of Mikogami's sekirei have been killed. One was reset...but I think this is the last time that will happen." Uzume looked worried.

"You mean…"

"Revenge." Uzume nodded and Yashima didn't waste any time. A few leaps and she was gone.

**xXXx**

Hayato looked angry as he felt both Musubi's and Yomi's link sever with him. '_They failed! This is the last time someone takes something that's __**mine!**_'

"Mutsu, let's get out of here, we've lost Yomi and Musubi…" That got Mutsu's attention.

"Are we even sure it's them?"

"It must've been him!"

"But we did see two of Higa's go in as well." Mutsu pointed out.

"We'll check the boards tomorrow." Hayato pouted as number five drove away.

**xXXx**

Izumi Higa looked at the traffic cam in annoyance. '_I just lost two of my best hunters...who did this?_' He saw the one Kakizaki was after one before she was winged by some nobody. The strange thing was was that she was carrying three people as she was leaving the arboretum, but one among them that looked male.

"Kakizaki, get me everything on _Minato Sahashi_, bank records, parents, the works. I want to know how this guy ticks by breakfast tomorrow morning when I have my cup of coffee." Higa looked to his secretary.

"Yes sir." He left and went down the hall.

"I will take you apart by dinner tomorrow." Izumi looked furiously out the window.

**xXXx**

Minato slowly opened his eyes to find a worried looking Yashima, a concerned Uzume, and Akitsu who was holding his hand.

"Why...why does it feel like I've been hit with a mack truck?"

"You took a hit for me...which was stupid. But I have a message for you: _teach all the birds the love that's in your heart_. That's what sekirei number eight said." Uzume looked down at him with love in her eyes.

"Number eight?" He looked confused.

"Yes, Number eight. She also said that number eighty eight and number one hundred and eight were also fated to be winged by you." She looked to the two other sleeping forms in the small bedroom.

"As long as we are by your side, we will let nothing harm you." Akitsu looked down at him and squeezed his hand.

"Yes...and I enjoyed being with you today…" Yashima smiled at him.

"We realize that you'll jump in the way for us...just don't do it too often." Uzume winked at him.

"Thanks...now I'm gonna get some sleep...could you call in for me tomorrow?" He looked to Akitsu.

"Yes." She kissed his forehead as he fell asleep.

"I'm sorry…" Yashima looked down.

"It's not your fault." Akitsu looked to her.

"Well we're here now and we can start moving tomorrow." Uzume looked to him.

"We need our rest then." Akitsu got in next to him as well as Yashima.

"Right...I'll be in my room if you need anything." Uzume left his room and went to hers. '_He still needs some time with him...but we might want to make a schedule as to who can sleep with him on what day...time for sleep._' She passed out in her futon and dreamed a dream of just her and her Ashikabi.

**xXXx**

**A/n:** Should I have Kochou join his merry band? It's just an idea...yes, I'm still scratching this itch. Lemme know what you guys think...meanwhile if I think of something else I'll do something. Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Enter the ring**

A lady with glasses stood outside Izumo Inn. She was dressed in a armless blouse and a knee high skirt. She had white hair and hazel eyes, but had a serious expression. As she entered the gate another woman in a kimono that had purple hair and dark blue eyes looked to her.

"Welcome to Izumo Inn, how can I help you?" She smiled at the newcomer.

"I was wondering if a Minato Sahashi is a resident here?"

"Who may I ask is asking?" The obvious landlady looked to her.

"Kocho."

"Business or pleasure?" Uzume looked down from a window.

"A little bit of both." Kocho looked thoughtful.

"He brought you here." The landlady just looked at Kocho as she stopped sweeping.

"Well you got lucky then." Uzume nodded and smiled.

"How so?"

"He's starting to have a habit of jumping in the way to take a hit for us." Uzume looked like she was remembering something as she was blushing.

"Then he doesn't know. If he is killed, then all that is bonded to him die as well." Kocho had a serious look in her eye.

"You're serious?" The purple haired lady looked in shock.

"Yes."

"And how do you know of this?" The landlady looked to her.

"I was reacting to an ashikabi that had two other sekirei...when his head exploded I saw his other two sekirei drop. When I checked them they were deactivated." Kocho looked down.

"Miya…" Uzume looked to the landlady.

"...Did you come here to be winged by him?"

"Yes. He is a logical choice as an ashikabi. I've watched him and gathered my data. If the one I was meant to be with is dead, then I wish for him to be my Ashikabi." There was determination in Kocho's eyes.

"As long as you willingly do it, I have no problem. But I have to ask...how did you know on how to watch him?" Miya looked at her.

"His name was on a file for both an eastern and a southern database, as well as MBI's." Kocho looked to Uzume.

"You mean?" Uzume looked back at her.

"Yes, Kakizaki hasn't forgotten about you and I was tagged in his folder as well." Kocho looked to Miya slowly.

"He can't come here, he knows this." Miya looked hard at the sky.

"He will use other means. I have seen some emails where he has instructed someone to eliminate potential ashikabi's as well as established ones...I wouldn't put it past him to kill you or Minato." Kocho looked to Miya.

"He has to know...and you will gain a great Ashikabi." Uzume looked sadly down to them.

"I will come up." Kocho looked down and entered the Inn.

**xXXx**

Minato awoke again feeling very warm, when he looked he saw Yashima and Akitsu holding onto him. '_I wonder..._' Yashima kissed him and her wings blossomed forth. Akitsu noticing this also kissed him, her wings showing as well.

"My, my, when's my turn?" Uzume winked at him.

"Uhh…" His brain momentarily fried.

"By the way, you have a visitor...Should I get a bucket for your drool?" Uzume giggled as that woke him up.

"Uzume! Put some clothes on!" A guys voice came from the hallway.

"Oops, silly me…" She had an innocent look on her face as she left for her room and closing his door.

Not even five minutes later came a knock from the door. When he covered up Akitsu and Yashima he looked to the door.

"Come in."

In came Kocho and all she did was raise an eyebrow.

"Uhh...do I know you?" He looked confused.

"No, you don't, but I know of you. And I know of at least three different Ashikabi's that you have angered. I'm number twenty two, Kocho. I wish to be winged by you." She had a completely straight face when she said it.

"...Why me?"

"It's a logical choice, I know you won't abuse me or my abilities. Also take into fact I also have some information for you after you wing me." She sat in the traditional style in front of him.

"...If you're willing...that's all I need to know...but I have to ask, what happened to make you want to do this?" He looked at her as he slowly sat up.

"The Ashikabi I was reacting to was assassinated right before my eyes." He could see the fear in her eyes.

"Alright...I'll protect you." When he kissed her her wings blossomed.

"_**By the data of my pact, my Ashikabi's path will be illuminated."**_ When the glow subsided there was a light blush on her face.

"The Information?" Akitsu looked at her.

"The Ashikabi I mentioned that was assassinated...when he dropped dead, so did his sekirei." Kocho looked seriously at them.

"So if I'm killed…" Minato looked at her. "Why did you want to be bonded to me then?" She felt as they all felt that he cared about them.

"As I stated. You were the logical choice." Kocho smiled a small smile as she got up. "Now I need to order some equipment." She left the room.

"That's a cheap way of taking someone out of this...plan." He looked down in rage.

"Don't fret...just calm down and heal up. We'll take care of some chores to help with the rent." Uzume said from the doorway.

Akitsu nodded to Yashima as they left. Which left the other two newcomers still asleep with him in the room.

**xXXx**

Higa looked at the rather limited data on Minato Sahashi. He swiveled his chair and looked at his male secretary. His eyes glittering shards of ice as he spoke in a dead tone.

"Are you sure this is everything?"

"Yes. He failed the exam twice and is now living in a bachelor apartment with two sekirei, currently has no job and is looking for one." Kakizaki looked down to his notes.

"So...It must've been dumb luck...kill him." Higa looked back to the boards.

**{No. 16 Toyotama: Defeated Victor: No. 43 Yomi}**

**{No. 18 Ichiya: Defeated Victor: No. 84 Yashima}**

**{No. 43 Yomi: Defeated Victor: No.10 Uzume}**

'_So sad to see this one go like this...I would have loved to have seen the look in his eyes as every one of his sekirei is defeated before I kill him personally...but its better this way, plausible deniability..._' Higa looked out to the city that had turned into a battleground.

**xXXx**

Musubi awoke to the sound of rustling clothe. As she opened her eyes she realized that the ashikabi that had been forced on her was gone. In a strange way she missed it, but she realized she had a chance to find her ashikabi and she was determined not to screw it up.

"Good morning..." Minato looked to her.

"Good morning, where am I?" She looked around the small room.

"Izumo Inn. I had to move here due to having too many roommates." He chuckled as he rested, but then he showed her where she hit him. "You know how to leave your mark..." He chuckled again.

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be, if you were giving it your all, I doubt I would be breathing." He gave her a kind look that she took as he had forgiven her. Even with the cover off of her she felt very hot.

"Are...are you my ashikabi?" She was so hot it felt like a sauna.

"Are you sure you want to?" He looked and notice the full body blush she had.

"Yes!" She launched herself at him and kissed him deeply.

_**"By the fist of my contract my Ashikabi's perils will be shattered!"**_ Her smile finally touched her eyes. "I found you...at last..."

"I'm Minato Sahashi, pleased to meet you."

"I'm number eighty eight, Musubi!" She hugged him as the other bundle started to move. As the bundle started to move the child showed herself, then the unthinkable happened. The child fell down and a pool of blood gathered as the remains of her skull showered the room. Musubi covered her ashikabi as he let out a strangled cry.

Uzume, Kocho, and Akitsu ran upstairs when they felt his horror as to what happened. When they saw the mess Uzume went to get Miya.

"...Time for someone to answer for this." Miya picked up her sword and left the Inn.

**xXXx**

He looked at what he had done and smiled. He started to break down his sniper rifle when he felt a presence behind him.

"Yeah I got the job done, go and tell Higa."

"You misunderstand my being here. There is no violence in Izumo Inn." With one slash she destroyed the rifle, with another she knocked him out. After that she left with the sniper to find Karasuba.

**xXXx**

An MBI helicopter landed and mercenaries jumped out to retrieve the little girls remains. Akitsu looked out the window with a frosty glare. '_Someone was trying to kill him. We need to find out who._' She looked to Kocho who just nodded. When Uzume came back she walked up to Minato.

"It's ok, it's alright." She cooed at him. Musubi let her take care of him as she went to Akitsu.

"Don't do anything. The landlady is taking care of it." Akitsu looked at them all but Kocho who looked like she was staring at something a thousand yards away.

"When we get more information, we'll move." Uzume mouthed to them and they nodded in agreement.

**xXXx**

Karasuba was not one to be surprised easily, so when Miya showed up to MBI tower with the sniper still alive no less, this shocked her.

"So, have you come back to join the squad?" The white haired woman in black looked at her.

"No, I had to do your job. This person shot a sekirei, killing her. He was working for Higa, take care of him. I have a feeling he's done this before." The look of contempt on the landladies face was very obvious.

"I see...We'll take care of the situation." Her flinty eyes looked over the sniper.

"Please see that you do." Miya left the man in Karasuba's care.

**xXXx**

When the Sniper came to he was in a room that was bland. The door opened and woman entered wearing a black and gray kimono that had white hair and hazel eyes, she also had a sword with her.

"You know I have to thank you, not much can get that woman angry." She had a light smile on her face.

"Yeah? Well I'm not gonna say shit."

"We already know you work for Higa, all we need to know is how many times you have done this." Her demeanor slightly changing to a more commanding one.

"That was my first one." He lied right to her. With a smile she took out a knife.

"You know I'm being nice right now, but please don't lie to me again, that will make me angry. And I tend to get sloppy when I'm angry." She slowly walked toward him.

"I know your kind, you couldn't-" He never got to finish as she plunged the knife in a non-vital spot.

"Oh good, I hit my target." She smiled again.

"Wh-"

"You will tell me everything I want to know. We have doctors here that can revive you if you die. If you tell the truth I can promise you a quick and painless death." She had a serious expression on her face.

"I...I was paid for a few other contracts, all of them seemed to be nobodies. All I was told was to kill them before they kissed any special looking women."

"How much were you paid?"

"...eighty thousand per hit." He looked at the floor knowing his end was near.

"Well then, Good night." She took his head off right there, swiftly and cleanly. "Benitsubasa, Haihane, we have a mess to clean up in the east quadrant of the city. Someone has overstepped their bounds and needs to be taught a lesson." She closed her cell phone and looked to the door where a man in a suit was standing.

"Minaka wants an example made of this man."

Karasuba just smiled a thin smile. "With pleasure." She left the corpse of the sniper there with the man in the suit.

**xXXx**

Takami looked confused. '_How is this possible? It shouldn't be possible. We are the only ones that can give a new bond, so how did number eighty eight get a new one so quickly?_' She was looking over the data again and still didn't understand. '_I need to talk to them._' Another researcher walked in looking sad.

"Whats wrong?" She looked up to him.

"Number one hundred and eight was assassinated. Luckily she didn't feel anything, her head was literally blown off. Karasuba and the rest of the squad is dealing with the contractor as we speak." He looked so sad to her as she looked angry.

"Death is too good for him."

"Karasuba isn't going to kill him, at least not immediately. Minata said he wanted an example made of Higa."

"Which means she'll want three, maybe four days at most with him." She looked down thoughtfully.

"I can't say that I agree with this type of justice, but at least its justice." The researcher shuffled out of her office.

'_I need to talk with Higa as well. He has a lot to answer for._'

**xXXx**

Higa awoke in a small dark room, in this room he also heard muffled sobs of females and he found that he was tied up. A single light turned on and the current head of the disciplinary squad walked in. He also noticed Kakizaki tied up next to him with all of his sekirei lining the room walls with their arms chained above their heads. Some were breaking down in tears, others had a dead look in their eyes. And yet some, most ironical, had a hard look in their eyes. As she came into the room she noticed this and ungagged one.

"Whats your name?" Karasuba looked to her

"Number sixty, Tsunami."

"Did you willingly let him wing you?" Karasuba looked at Higa.

"No, I was reacting to a boy no older than eleven...and then his head exploded. I knew it was him the moment he pulled up. If your going to kill him, do it slow." The hate in her voice was very obvious.

A few of the others that had that same look nodded.

"I see...how about a little torture first? Lets start with the ones that went to him willingly." She pulled her knife and smiled viciously. Higa being bound and gagged could only watch as his sekirei lost their crests one by one. And some of them doing it willingly.

**xXXx**

MInato had been moved to Uzume's room and he had been silent since he was in there. That day he didn't eat or drink, he just sat there. The others came in and tried talking to him, but he had a haunted look on his face. In his mind he was replaying the morning, seeing if he could've saved the little girl. '_I didn't even know her __**name**__!_' He buried his head into his knees, all cried out and feeling numb. He was slowly lead to the bath and Miya allowed the girls to get in with him, as they bathed him they tried to get his mind off of what happened.

"Minato, we'll have dinner after bath ok?" Musubi looked into his lost eyes when he didn't respond.

"You will have to eat something." Kocho looked at him like she cared for his welfare.

"Please?" Akitsu had a pleading look in her eyes.

"We will protect you. You are our world." Yashima held him.

"Yes, what would we do without you?" Uzume winked at the other girls as she took his hand and placed it on her breast. "I'll talk to Miya into letting us do _lewd acts_ because I believe we need to show you how much we care."

"Are you sure?" Akitsu looked to her.

"He needs it." Uzume looked to him and he was just sitting there numb to the world.

"I agree...but it should be in the order he met us." Yashima looked down thoughtfully.

"That would make you third...are you happy with that?" Kocho looked at her.

"The first wife in this case would be Akitsu, second is Uzume, third is me, fourth is Kocho, and fifth is Musubi...It all works out." Yashima just smiled. "He gets help from all of us equally."

"As well as deepening the relationship with all of us equally." Kocho had a slight blush.

"I think it will help him if we can get him back to normal first before we do that aspect...but if each of us takes a night, he should come back quickly." Akitsu looked to the rest of them.

"Ok, but as soon as he is better, we can start on that. Good thing Minaka sent that card, otherwise I have no idea what we would've done. We're at least safe here." Uzume looked thoughtful.

"True, but according to my eye in the sky, Higa has been taken to MBI's tower with all of his sekirei. There's no threat of assassination now." Kocho looked back to them. "Mikogami will want to beat us using the rules, so theirs no worry there. As for Sanada, he prefers face to face."

"And MBI has the squad." Musubi looked at them.

"This will get interesting." Akitsu looked up.

"That it will." Uzume agreed.

**xXXx**

**A/n:** Yes, I killed off Kusano, but it had a very good effect overall. If any one needs an explanation just pm me and I'll be more than happy to explain. Please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Solitude**

**{Dream}**

He looks over seeing the little girl but he has a bad feeling, he can't quite name what this feeling is, but he feels it. Everything seems to slow down and lose color as the little girl still keeps her color. She then turns red and then to dust, falling like a fine powder. He screams and he tries to gather the dust, but more slips through his fingers as he tries to grab more. All of the women that are bound to him slowly turn red. He screams and lash's out, he doesn't want them to die because of him, he throws himself in front of them only to have them turn to dust. As he is weeping he feels cold. But then he feels warm, and the more he thinks about who is responsible, the warmer he feels. When he is boiling he slowly stands up and grasps a sword made of hate and a shield made of love. He is going to strike down those that would murder the innocent and abuse the weak. He is going to shield those he loves with his life, he will never lose again. He is going to right certain wrongs, most of all, he is going to kill the nameless murderer. He felt a gentle warmth come through the tether and he took it in willingly. He slowly smiled, for those he cared about, he didn't care who he had to hurt. Any that got in his way will have problems. He slowly started to see some lights.

**{Dream: End}**

**xXXx**

Minato awoke to a growling stomach and something that reeked. He slowly heard a woman speaking, but he was starting to just understand her. As he took in his surroundings he realized that he was in a room, he looked at himself and realized where the smell came from. He then started to tune into what the woman was saying.

"-nato, we need to get you to the bath, Miya will have dinner ready and you better eat it, you're already so thin…" The woman choked back a sob.

"...ok...I'm hungry…" He tried to stand up but found he couldn't. The woman looked shocked with her eyes that had bags underneath them.

"He's talking! He's talking!" The woman shouted happily which brought four more women.

"Why can't I move..?" He noticed his voice was off, so did everyone else.

"Uzume, help me get him into the bath, Yashima get him some soup...this is the first time in two weeks he's eaten, keep the meal small, so it doesn't send him into shock." The woman that was talking to him and another one helped him up and out of the room and into the bath. As the women cleaned him they were sure to keep a good eye on him as well. When he was dressed he was helped downstairs, a white haired woman started to feed him some soup. A purple haired woman looked sadly at him.

"I'll call his mother and let her know he's ok…"

"Ok, but if she knew…" The white haired woman looked sharply to the brown haired woman.

"I will only give her what she needs to know, nothing more." The purple haired woman left the room.

He then noticed the brown haired lady with a ponytail looking really sad. When the soup was done they helped him back up to the room again.

"Can...can you stay with me?" He looked at her. Then the name clicked. "Uzume?"

"Yes…" The bags under her eyes suddenly had tears on them. The orange hair with hazel eyes was Akitsu, and the others was starting to fall into place.

Akitsu just nodded and took the others away.

"We need to clean his room and ensure he starts getting better." Akitsu went to grab the bleach and some water. Yashima went to grab the mops and rags. Kocho sat by her equipment and looked to the other computer geek in the Inn.

"I require your assistance, we need to dig up as much info as possible on the plan and who the major players are."

"You know I've been reacting to him…" The mousy tech looked to the stern one.

"When he is better...he needs to get better…"

"Do you want everything?"

"Yes." The two brain types got to work to add to the information they already had.

**xXXx**

Kakizaki hung there next to Higa on the wall. They were both starving and so thirsty, though Karasuba had been nice and had given them water. They now had no sekirei. the only one in the room looked at them smiling slowly.

"I may let you go...if you give me the names of the other assassin's."

"I...have no idea what you're saying, he handled all calls to my office." Higa threw Kakizaki under the bus.

"You're lying." She smiled as she punched him. "You want to know how I can tell? That man is a dog, following everything his master says...but now he seen how fast you'll get rid of him...what a shame…" She gagged Higa and then ungagged Kakizaki.

"Yes it is true I handled all calls, but most of them went to throw-away phones and dummy email accounts…" He looked scared for his life.

"I want you to set something up. If you do I'll let you live." She looked at Higa ferally.

"Anything you want…"

"Good…" She whistled and an MBI tech walked in with a laptop. "I want them to go to the Arboretum. Just that simple." She gave a kind smile to him.

"Done." His fingers worked furiously and sent a mass email and text.

_[The target is at the Arboretum, he wants the head as a souvenir, the usual fee will be wired after the job is complete.]_

"Good boy, you may leave." He crawled to the door only to find an armed mercenary with his side arm pulled.

"But you said-" He looked at her in surprised.

"That I would let you live, I didn't promise about anyone else." She smiled as the merc nailed him in the head. "Now to mop up your mess." She picked up the laptop and left the room laughing.

**xXXx**

Homura landed on a building top and he felt warm all of a sudden. When he looked down he saw a girl that was fighting off three guys. He felt a pull to her that he couldn't resist.

"I'd stop that if I were you." He dropped down and the guys looked at him.

"Take a hike. We're about to have some fun." One of them tried to push him down.

He took the offered limb and with speed born of his inhuman nature he seized it, twisting it up behind the thugs back.

"Let Renji go and we might let you live." Another thug looked intimidatingly at him.

"Let her go first, besides I'm playing nice, you don't want me to be nasty." Homura accented it by throwing Renji at them.

The other two thugs didn't see it coming, he flipped to behind them and grabbed their ears, just using enough pressure to have them let go of the girl. She fell to the ground and stared in disbelief as he let go of them and scooped her up, and in less than a minute they were gone leaving the thugs to wonder if it was even real.

Two buildings away on a roof stood Homura and the Ashikabi he was reacting to.

"Are...are you going to…" She looked scared.

"I'm sorry, I haven't properly introduced myself, I'm Homura, number six." He looked into her lovely face.

"I-I'm Yukari Sahashi…" She was trembling in his arms.

"I promise I won't hurt you, I couldn't hurt you." He set her gently down.

"Why?" She looked at him the tremors giving way to awe as he took off his mask.

"Because...A hero doesn't rescue someone just to hurt them." He flashed his best host smile.

Her fear melting away at that smile. She slowly stood up.

"Well I wish to reward my savior." She slowly got closer to him.

"With what?" He looked into her eyes deeply.

"A kiss…" She kissed him slowly and with her eyes closed she felt rather than saw the flames and the heat.

"_**By the heat of my flame my Ashikabi's fears will turn to cinder."**_ He looked to her with love in his eyes.

"What...what was that?" She was breathless.

"My pledge to you." He looked to her. "My place is closer, lets get you cleaned up." And he picked her up again and he went from rooftop to rooftop back to Izumo Inn.

**xXXx**

A guy entered the lushly packed plant life and headed to the center. '_Higa that pig, always paying after the job...like I would chicken out-_' He saw rather than felt a blade through his stomach.

"You monkey's are always so amusing, but I can't have you doing my job for me." A velvet like voice whispered from behind him. The blade suddenly exited his side as he was thrown to the ground.

Karasuba looked to the merc's as they made the body disappear.

_[MBI 01 to D 04, one more target has entered through the east end.]_

_[D 04 to D 104, you have that one. D 105 you have the west gate.]_

_[D 105, roger D 04.]_

Karasuba smiled as she headed for the south gate. "You men, take the north gate, I want no survivors."

"Yes ma'am!" A Merc snapped a salute. She looked confused as the rest of his unit ran to the north gate with him catching up.

She smiled as she was sensing her prey.

**xXXx**

Minato slowly tossed and turned, trying to sleep, but all he saw was red sand. Uzume slowly touched his shoulder and he looked to her.

"...Minato...When you were...not here, at least not here mentally...all you had was water, we even managed to get some broth in you...but you tried to drown yourself in the bath...so, that's why you smelled…" She was astounded when he pulled her close.

"I'm sorry…" He started to cry.

She just let him cry as she held him.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." She whispered in his ear.

"I-I couldn't protect-"

"Shh...you have to let us-"

"No! No more of you will die…" She saw the look of fear in his eyes. "I won't lose another, not like that, and not in any other way." She then started to see the determination in his eyes. She also saw how broken he was.

"You won't lose any of us, I promise." She whispered to him, knowing she was lying to him. '_He needs to get better before anything else happens._'

"You mean it?" She saw the broken look in his eyes and in his smile, like he was grasping onto a thin thread of hope.

"I mean it." She kissed his forehead as he curled up into her. In a few minutes he was sleeping peacefully.

Outside the room Akitsu and Kocho sat.

"I'll look up information on psychiatry, and therapy. This trauma could affect how he does in the rankings." Kocho looked down after she sipped some tea.

"He also needs us now. The rankings are an excuse. He needs to get better for us all to win the tournament, so he can have us all by his side." Akitsu just looked at her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it the way you were taking it. I care about him, but if another Ashikabi found out about him now, it could send him over the edge permanently if he were to lose all of us. There are Ashikabi's out there that would take advantage of a situation like this. And...it hurts me to think he may never recover." Kocho kept the stern look on her face, but her eyes held the fear.

"I see...Did you find anything on the east?"

"Nothing, but I got a satellite photo of the Discipline Squad leaving with two men in hoods and a bunch of sekirei leaving with them. I also found out that was the last time anyone had heard or seen them." Kocho refilled her cup.

"Do you think the squad got them?"

"Yes." Musubi sat by them.

"Why do you say that?" Kocho looked to her.

"I know Karasuba, she won't let something like this slip by. And besides I have a promise to keep. She doesn't want me taken out of the game that quickly." She took a cup of tea.

"I see, so it's a more personal reason as to why she would take out the east." Kocho looked deep in thought.

"I would still send her a thank you note. Personally." Musubi looked to the door that housed her Ashikabi.

"We can thank her later, right now, we need to keep an eye on him. We managed to pull him back from the edge of madness, we don't need him to fall back again." Akitsu looked to the both of them.

"Right, Musubi, could you help Uzume in bathing him and feeding him. He also needs to get some willpower and confidence. Ask the landlady to train him. If she refuses I'll look for someone to train him." Kocho looked back seriously.

"Training in what?" Akitsu looked to her.

"Martial arts, firearms, anyone I can get a hold of." Kocho looked seriously to them both.

"Good idea." Uzume stepped out.

"How is he?"

"Broken. But we can help him become stronger. I'll be spending the night with him so he doesn't do anything stupid. Tomorrow could you spend the night with him?" She looked to Akitsu.

"Yes." Akitsu nodded as Uzume went to the bathroom and came back.

"Good night everyone." She reentered the room and closed the door.

"We need to sleep as well." Akitsu picked up the dish's as the other two entered Minato's room to sleep, soon they were joined by a third.

**xXXx**

Karasuba fully enjoyed the look on the face of the man she was in front of. He pulled a ninjato and in a blink he was gone.

"I know you're here…" She slowly walked around the area pretending to lose him.

He jumped out only to be gutted in a single slash. As he was trying to hold in his entrails, she walked up to him.

"Now now, no need to get up…" She took his head in a lazy swipe. As she flicked the blood off of her blade she looked around. "That was boring…"

"Don't complain, at least yours tried to face you instead of running." Haihane looked a little annoyed.

"True…" The white haired woman looked to the other corpse the blue sekirei had. She took a step to the left to look at the body she created. That step saved her life, as the bullet struck the ground.

Haihane looked sharply and dropped her body, taking to the trees.

'_Shit! I missed!_' The sniper started to pack away his rifle when a gust of wind got his attention.

"I have to hand it to you, you almost had me...now, time to die." She was in his face before he could move, her blade removing his head before he could say a word.

"Nice job Karasuba…" A woman in a purple dress leaned on a door with a bottle of saki.

"Kazehana, what brings you here?" She looked at the drunk.

"The wind told me something interesting was going on here, so I decided to check it out." Kazehana smiled as she looked at the swords-woman.

"Well I'm cleaning up a mess, don't get in the way."

"Don't plan to, I'll just watch." She smiled as Karasuba went back to the park.

Karasuba got back to the park just to see Benitsubasa crush a skull with a powerful punch. "That's the last of them." She had an ear to ear smile on her face.

"Make sure and count all the bodies." She looked annoyed.

"All are accounted for. Just got word about the one on the rooftop." The Merc gave her a thumbs up.

"Just take care of it." She stalked off.

"Sanitize this area, a battle never took place here." A merc started giving orders.

"Yes Sir!"

**xXXx**

**A/n:** Yes, I killed off a child, but since she is a sekirei, what would've happened if she would've met some more of the bloodthirsty ones? They wouldn't have gone easy on her just because she's a child, they would've killed her without a second thought. Toyotama if ordered to kill her would've killed her, no hesitation. Besides, every hero needs a reason, and now he has his. Read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Getting up**

It had been a month since that fateful day, and Miya waited patiently in the back yard for her students. Akitsu, Uzume, Yashima, and Musubi walked to her.

"Kocho is taking him to the dojo." Akitsu looked to the landlady.

"Ok, per hit I take is one chore you girls don't have to do." Miya was at the ready stance with her sword sheathed.

Musubi ever so impatient launched herself at the landlady, and missed horribly. Akitsu thought she saw an opening and took it, only to have Miya block the ice shard. Yashima swung her hammer only to have her flip and land on the head of the hammer.

"Stop trying to hit me and hit me." She jumped off the hammer head and landed.

Yashima used her hammer as a pole vault and tried to kick the landlady only to have it land on Musubi. Miya took a hit from the ice wall that appeared in front of her.

"Good job Akitsu, you don't have to go shopping." The landlady smiled at her as Musubi tried to land a punch, and missed again.

"Musubi and Yashima, think of water. How it flows, how its gentle and how it hits hard." Miya instructed.

Uzume tried to entangle Miya ending up getting Yashima.

"Your clothe can be like waves, just go with the flow." Miya danced out of the way of a hammer strike.

Musubi missed again, the frustrated look evident on her face. "Musubi, let your strength flow through you, all of you, not just your fists."

Yashima jumped into the air and did an overhand swing of her hammer, only to miss to hit an ice shield. "Yashima, since you use a weapon, visualize where your opponent is going to be and put your hammer there. The same goes for rest of you."

Miya's kimono got ripped by Uzume's clothe. "Uzume, you don't have to do dish's."

Yashima swung her hammer to the side to miss, only to bring it back to have it blocked by Miya. "Yashima, you don't have to clean the floor."

Musubi ever so persistent, jumped and tried to land a punch only to miss. "Remember, flow like water."

The training continued on.

**xXXx**

Minato hit the mat again, the sensei shook his head.

"Try again, this is the art of helping others. You need to take the force I give and you need to redirect it." He helped up his student.

Minato waited for the punch, but was surprised when the sensei threw a kick. He quickly moved to the side and pulled the leg, throwing the sensei's center of balance off, which in turn had the sensei fall.

"Nice counter, now it needs to flow like a river." The sensei took his offered hand as Minato helped him up. "Now to cool down."

Minato followed the sensei in the kata he was doing.

"You need to meditate, it will help you find the answers you seek." The sensei said while in the middle of the kata. To Minato's credit he kept pace with the Sensei.

"Yes, I will do it...Master, why did that..._event_ have to happen?" He looked over to the Sensei as he was finishing up the kata.

"Why do most things happen? Its like asking why do sakura petals fall the way that they do. It all happens for a reason. Finding the reason why it happens will bring understanding, not necessarily closure. What brings closure is understanding that at that time, it was meant to happen to make a change. In either yourself or others, it was meant to make a change. Now I want you to meditate on this to figure out the reason. Good day." They bowed to each other as Minato looked troubled.

**xXXx**

Higa looked like shell of his former self, he was strapped down and was being fed intravenously. Karasuba walked in with a steak dinner and started eating it in front of him.

"I must say that what I'm having is better than yours..." She cut into the perfectly rare steak seeing his mouth water.

"But...what do you want from me?" He looked confused.

"You see, you can't suffer if you're dead, so this is the next best thing. Oh and by the way, MBI bought out your hospitals and pharmacy company. Seeing as to on paper you're dead." She had a slight grin on her face as his looked shocked. "That's right, no ones looking for you, and your only companion will be me."

"B-but th-that's-"

"Illegal? MBI owns the capital, the judges, the police..." Her grin turned feral.

Higa slowly got a little paler.

"But we did let some information leak that you're alive, but who's going to believe the insane and the homeless?" She slowly finished her meal and then stood up to leave.

"I-I-"

"This was a fine date, we should do this again." She left him a shade of white.

**xXXx**

Minato was in the bath with his five women, all of the females keeping a close eye on him. Kocho looked to him seeing the troubled look on his face and rubbed his shoulders. Musubi looked a little worn, but she had a beaming smile on her face.

"I finally landed a hit on Miya!" She was gushing.

"I...I see, great job." His smile wasn't the same smile that they remembered, it was a little off. But a hint of it touched his eyes, it was the sign they were waiting for. "I...I need to be alone tonight, I'll be meditating, so I don't want to be disturbed." They all nodded, Akitsu and Uzume looked happy though. As he left the bath, the ladies looked to one another and Yashima got out as well.

"I need to polish my hammer." She nodded as the others smiled.

When they were gone Akitsu looked to Kocho.

"Has the master been helping him that much?"

"Yes. The enforced meditation on certain topics, and the fighting style he is learning is helping him become stronger." There was a slight blush on her face.

"Seeing him topless is a bonus though, right?" Uzume winked at them.

"I bet…" A thin line of drool came from Musubi.

"He needs to train just as much as us. Just remember, he isn't fully healed, not yet. If he loses one of us it could be a setback." Kocho looked to Akitsu.

"Then I will ask the landlady to take up the training." Even though her voice was cool, her eyes spoke volumes.

"Musubi, look at the bath water and remember the lesson." Uzume looked to her with Akitsu and Kocho nodding in agreement.

"He took his hits as well, but he is learning quickly." Kocho looked to the fist-type.

"You have gotten better, you managed to actually land a hit." Akitsu praised her.

"But we all still need more work." Uzume looked down for a second.

"Then we'll all work harder!" Musubi smiled widely.

"He's been doing it everyday, but sunday, as we have. I'm glad we all agreed on that fighting style for him." Akitsu smiled and looked to the other three women.

The door to the bath opened and the other tech-type walked in.

"Is he ready?" Matsu looked like she was about to faint.

"Yes he is...and we would be happy for you to join us." She got into the bath with them and they smiled a knowing smile.

"Kiss him good morning." Akitsu looked to Matsu.

"Just like that?" She looked confused.

"It will be a great moral boost for him. It will also let him know that he is desired by others as well." Kocho had an analytical look on her face.

"I can wait till then, but not long after…" She got out of the bath before she fainted in it.

"We'll see you tomorrow then." Uzume smiled.

"This means we can start doubling up and certain nights." Akitsu smiled.

"Lets rotate though, we still need to make things interesting for him." Kocho couldn't help but smile as the implications of what she was thinking spread to everyone.

"...Interesting huh?" Uzume had a mischievous glint in her eye.

**xXXx**

Takami walked into the room that had Higa in it with Karasuba.

"Surprise darling, I brought a guest...but I afraid it's the same questions as before." Karasuba took a seat as Takami did.

"Now then, why did you hire the snipers and the other assassins?" Takami had no pity in her eyes for the suffering man.

"I told you, I didn't hire them."

"We know you did, it took some time but we dug up the proof." Takami produced a mini cassette player and hit play.

_{...I want __**Minato Sahashi**_ _dead, he took what belonged to me and __**Higa**__, you will be paid well considering he wants to keep his hands clean, but from what he tells me, he rather see him lose all of his __**Sekirei**_ _first and then kill him, but that's not to be...he says __**plausible deniability**__, but I know he gets off on this kind of stuff.}_

_{Heh...no problems here, this will be like all the other jobs I pulled for you, nice and easy. I remember the fat stack you gave me for killing that one girl.}_

_{Just be sure to get this done. We have the money ready to be wired into your account. He wants to see the name in the obit's in tomorrow's paper.}_

_{Consider it done.}_

The silence was deafening.

"The man you wanted killed was my son, but with the blanket over her head, little Kusano must've looked like him. So when your hired killer shot, he hit the wrong mark. My son is taking martial arts now to help himself. I have half a mind to kill you...but that won't bring her back. I'll leave you in Karasuba's care." Takami got up and left the man that was trembling.

"Aww...looks like you made her mad, it's a pity...but darling, remember, you always have me." She took out a canned drink and drank it in front of him. His mind slowly wanting out of his situation.

"I know what you're thinking, and if I released you, you could go free, but you have no money, no place to live. And all of your family thinks you're dead. If you showed up now, then they would think ill of you, and I can't have that. You get to stay with me forever now." She left as well flashing a cold smile.

**xXXx**

Minato was in his room sitting comfortably, his breathing easy and smooth, and a peaceful look on his face. On the inside was chaos, he saw his memories of that day, he saw his dreams that came after, he even saw the fear in his ladies eyes. He opened his senses on the memory of that fateful day, taking in every detail. The way the blanket was on the little girls head, how the wind outside was blowing, how the light was coming in and the angle of it. All it took was a moment. He realized she was never the target. He was the target, he became so dangerous to someone that someone put a hit out on him. He replayed the events again, down to the last gory detail. The sniper thought he got him, and the sniper only wanted to use one shot, that's why he waited till Musubi moved out of the way. He couldn't see the mans face, but there was two powerful people he had angered. Both were businessmen, but one was fifteen years old. The other was about twenty three and seemed to own a pharmaceutical company and a few hospitals. He had also gone missing, presumed dead. Kocho was quite clear on that. It was the twenty three year old that hired the hit man. He was sure of it. But why and how did he become a threat? The Arboretum. When Yashima and Uzume were fighting those two close combat types. Those girls were his. But then the other two showed up. They were after her as well, the one wielding the scythe was all for it, Musubi didn't have her heart in it at all. Then the message that was given to him from number eight. He knew he couldn't save everyone of them, but he was going to try. MBI. The big picture, the man on top. Hiroto Minaka. He released them into the city, keeping them in the city. All for his own amusement. Or so he has lead everyone to believe. What happens to all of the sekirei that only have their crests removed? Blank slates. Without that crest, they are nothing more than a blank slate. Something able to be reprogrammed. Kocho. Programming. And reprogramming. He has that power. Its why he would be angry if someone was killing Sekirei. No sekirei to reprogram. But what is the new program? What will it do and when will it go into effect? He then felt like he had stumbled onto something big. Every question has an answer. Where are the answers? MBI. He realized he needed more information. Information control. News. Broadcast. Waves. Water. Ocean. Gentle tide. Wait. Information will come in a form yet seen. Be patient and it will appear. The little girl will be avenged. He felt that the murderer was still alive. He would see justice.

**xXXx**

Hayato looked to the boards, for those winged and battle reports. '_Higa disappeared in the dead of night, Minato has won that one from the green girl, but on the boards she is __**[deactivated]**__, I just wonder what's going on...and with Higa out of the way all of the other potential Sekirei that he would've caught will be mine to take. If they are found soon enough._' Mutsu walked in looking tired.

"Now that Higa is out of the game, those Ashikabi's that were allied with him are fighting amongst themselves for the east...things will get interesting from here on out."

"Who is in the lead?" Hayato looked over to him questioningly.

"Some ass-hole by the name of Junichi Tanigawa, he likes to beat on his sekirei…" Mutsu looked like he wanted to kill him.

"Then defeat his sekirei...and protect the unwinged ones from him as well. I won't stand for this."

"Consider it done Mikogami...as for him, should he have an _accident_?" Mutsu looked like he was itching for a _yes_.

"No, we must follow the rules, but there's nothing in the rules about warning unwinged sekirei about this guy." The kid looked pleased with himself.

"You're right, there isn't." Mutsu nodded to a few of the sekirei that were lounging about. "Come on, we have some _justice_ to dispense." He got a few smiles as he left with them.

**xXXx**

When the sunlight kissed his skin in the morning he felt a warm body. This was nothing new to him as he has never slept alone since that day. When he was kissed he knew it was a new Sekirei that he was winging. He opened his eyes to see a very happy woman. She had brown hair and eyes and wore circular glasses. She was in a peach colored dress that showed off her ample cleavage.

"_**By the link of my contract, My Ashikabi's desires will be granted!"**_ She appeared breathless as she smiled at him.

"Matsu, number two, at your service, now and forever." She hugged him as he was speechless.

He momentarily forgot that most unwinged sekirei would home in on him, he was just dumbstruck.

'_She...she kissed me...am I..._' She knew that he had brain lock.

"Yes, I want you to be my ashikabi...whatever you need, I'll be more than willing to do." She stayed in his lap.

"I...I-I need information, on what happens to deactivated Sekireis." He finally was able to get out.

"Ok...I'll need the help of Kocho though, MBI's systems will be tough to crack." She smiled at him.

"And...I want to know about this plan that we're all in on...all I have on that is what Minaka gave me." He looked into her shocked face.

"There's so much…" She looked around nervously.

"I need to know. No more secrets." He looked and had seen in her eyes that she knew something.

"Alright...but there are things that I still can't tell you. It's up to them if they want to share." Matsu looked at him.

"Right…" He looked down.

"All right. There were two university students that found something…"

**xXXx**

**A/n:** Yes, an update...and yes I went over the meditation, thoughts? Good/bad/indifferent? As for the training I decided to give him and them a ringer. Read and review please.


End file.
